


Denial

by drunkbea



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkbea/pseuds/drunkbea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin is in denial and Michael is oblivious…or is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

Gavin was in denial.

Complete and utter denial, because there was no way he could possibly be in love with Michael. Because Michael was probably straight and would freak if Gavin confessed to him. Not that Gavin would confess to Michael, because they were just friends and all the close contact they had been having these past few months was just confusing him.

It was just a passing thing, and Gavin would ignore it resolutely.

Which would explain his increasing obsession with watching Michael.

Gavin tried, really he did. But it was just so damn hard to ignore the warmth in his chest and the quickening of his heartbeat when Michael gave one of those adorable huffs of fake annoyance mixing with real irritation, or when Michael smiled his half-smile even though he was screaming at Gavin for doing something stupid again and especially when the sun filtered through the windows and made Michael look as if he was glowing.

Those moments were the hardest to turn away from, when a laughing Michael would turn to him bathed in light and hold out his fist whispering “You're my boy, Gavin!” How could Gavin possibly resist that?

Sighing, Gavin slammed his head into the desk. He needed a break, and possibly an intervention.

“Hey Michael, want to go out for…” Gavin’s words trail off and all thoughts of a very late dinner fade away at the sight of a sleeping Michael.

Quietly, Gavin stands and approaches the sleeping man. Michael’s glasses are crooked and Gavin wonders briefly if it’s uncomfortable sleeping like that. Gently, he slides off Michael’s glasses and places them on the desk. The sight of the normally easily frustrated man sleeping so peacefully causes a wave of affection to rush through Gavin’s heart. 

“Love you, Michael.” The words are involuntary and seem especially loud in the silence of the room. Gavin freezes but thankfully, Michael appears to be a sound sleeper. Sighing in relief, Gavin is about to return to his desk and resume editing the video when Michael mumbles something.

“Love you too.” The words are unexpected and tinged with sleep. Carefully, Gavin turns around and half-expecting a drowsy but awake Michael, he is unexpectedly disappointed at the sight of a sound asleep Michael.

It should be a good thing that Michael didn’t hear him but that brings up the question of exactly who Michael was dreaming about saying those precious words to. Anger rises up in Gavin, quick and violent before giving way to exhaustion. This was too confusing and Gavin desperately needed to sort out his feelings. Taking one last look at his slumbering friend, Gavin hastily leaves the room.

Unbeknownst to him however, a few heartbeats after he leaves, one Michael Jones sits up and slides his glasses on, not a single sign of sleep lingering on his features. Instead, the edges of his lips begin to curl and soon, a deliriously happy smile spreads across his face.

Despite his co-workers many opinions, Michael wasn’t that oblivious, or that dumb for that matter. Just a little while more and Gavin would break out of the pesky stage of denial, it was a delicate and slow process and as brash as Michael was at times, he refused to ruin this with his idiocy and anti-wisdom.

Humming a soft tune, Michael stretched out his tired muscles. Slow and steady, Michael had decided ever since he noticed Gavin watching him, then go in for the kill.

“You're my boy, Gavin.” Michael whispered, clutching his necklace. It was a long and tedious process but Gavin was his boy and Michael would be damned if he let the Brit bury his feelings. Gavin was worth it and therefore Michael would wait.

It was just a matter of time.


End file.
